For A Drop of Blood
by Lady Potter
Summary: Takes place in Lily and James's time. My character and Remus, if you don't like things like this then go away, if you do then please step inside my office and take a look! Don't forget to review, but no flames please!
1. Default Chapter

For a Drop of Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else with a copy right so don't sue me ok? I don't have any money.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
The year is 1970. My mother, a witch, my father a vampire. When I was born, they kept my half-ness a secret, so no one would know. As I grew my mother and father and I lived in shadow. I never had to hunt, my mother made sure of that. I never had to bite. So my inside lay dormant. When my letter arrived from Hogwarts, my family celebrated. Maybe you'd rather me introduce myself. My name is Calico Glade Lecka.  
  
**September 1, 1981**  
  
Calico's mother placed the black cloak over her head. Calico's eyes and skin were still sensitive to sunlight.  
  
"Wear this when you go outside in the day so you don't burn your skin," said her mother. "Your body isn't strong enough yet."  
  
Calico and her mother piled in the car and she drove away. When Calico watched her mother leave the platform, it was the hardest thing she ever had to watch. Calico turned and headed onto the train. She sat down in an empty compartment. She walked over and closed the blinds over the large window and the curtain on the door. The room was completely dark and she lit a lamp that was suspended from the ceiling. She sat down in the seat and set the cloak down next to her. She pulled out her spell book and began to read it.   
  
Not long after she sat down did a knock resonate from the door. Calico looked up and threw her cloak and hood on before saying, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and the compartment flooded with light. Calico raised her arm to shield her face from the offending light.  
  
"May I sit with you?" asked a small female voice.  
  
"Yes, but please, close the door," replied Calico.   
  
The girl nodded and shut the door and the dim light returned. Calico put her arm down. She looked up at the girl who was sitting across from her. She had bright red hair and green eyes.   
  
"Hi, I'm Lily."  
  
"Hi Lily, my name's Calico."  
  
Calico finally removed the cloak from her head and shoulders. Lily gasped slightly at the site. Calico's skin was very pale, not white, but pale. Her hair was straight and black. It hung limply at her shoulders.  
  
"Don't be alarmed Lily. I've got a severe sensitivity to light," said Calico.  
  
Lily nodded and Calico smiled a thin smile. After the sun went down Calico opened the curtains back up. Lily and Calico laughed and talked about different subjects. Mostly about themselves and where they were from. When train stopped moving Calico and Lily got up and gathered into the hallway.  
  
"So you've got a sensitivity to light?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, synthetic light does me no harm. Only sunlight."  
  
Lily nodded and followed Calico off of the train.   
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years this way please!" boomed a very large man.   
  
Cal and Lily followed the group down to the boats and got in to sail across the lake. Cal looked out over the still black water as they sailed across.   
  
"This looks like my father's eyes when he is calm." said Calico.  
  
"Calm?" asked Lily.  
  
"He can have a wicked temper sometimes."  
  
Lily nodded and they entered the school and walked up the stairs to the waiting area. They met a stiff older teacher at the stop of the steps. She spoke briefly about the procedure for the evening before leaving. Calico and Lily resumed their conversation.  
  
"So Cal, why did your parents name you Calico?" asked Lily.  
  
Calico knew exactly why her parents had named her Calico. It was because of her half ness, but she couldn't tell anyone about that, not yet.   
  
"Maybe I'll tell you one day Lily," said Calico smiling.   
  
"Lily!"   
  
The two girls turned and saw a boy with messy black hair and circular glasses pushing his way up the stairs with three boys close at his heels.   
  
"James Potter!" exclaimed Lily. "Where were you?"   
  
"Terrorizing the innocent. What else might a genius like me be doing?" asked James lifting his nose to the air.   
  
"You're such and idiot. I don't even know why I put up with you," sighed Lily. "James, this is Calico Lecka. Cal, this is James Potter."  
  
Calico shook James' hand and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"So Calico, where are you from?" asked James bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"East England," replied Calico.   
  
"Lecka right? Where have I heard that last name before?" asked James to no one in particular.   
  
Calico looked past James and at his three friends behind him.  
  
"Silly me! Calico these are my friends..."   
  
"You mean cronies," said Lily dully looking at her nails.  
  
James shot her a dirty look before continuing.   
  
"Like I was saying before Lily interrupted me, these are my best friends. This is Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black; you want to watch out for him he's a scary person. And Last but not least Remus Lupin."  
  
She waved and drew the cloak close to her shoulders and shivered.   
  
"Cal, you all right?" asked Lily worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, just a little chill that's all." Said Calico shrugging.   
  
At that moment the rigid professor appeared again and told them to follow her. The group made their way into the Great Hall behind her. Calico stayed hidden among the crowd trying not to be noticed. Someone would eventually recognize her last name. Who didn't know Maurice Lecka?  
  
The woman who led them in turned out to be Professor Mcgonagall and she began reading from a really long list. Sirius was first. He was sorted into Gryffindor. Lily came later. She was also sorted into Gryffindor and she sat with Sirius and looked back at her.   
  
"Lecka, Calico."  
  
There was a faint stir of whispers as she approached the stool and then silence. Calico sat down on the stool and lowered the hood on her cloak. This drew gasps and a yelp from the student body and the hat was placed on her head.  
  
"Ah, let me see here," said a tiny voice in her head. "Where to put you. Your intelligence is excellent, many secrets you hide from the world. You're bold, oh yes, lots of courage. Guess I'll put you where I put your mother. You'll be as good as her I expect."  
  
"Gryffindor!"   
  
Calico took a breath to steady her and slipped off of the chair and walked to where Lily was sitting and plunked down next to her. Later Remus, James, and Peter joined them and once the last person was sorted the feast began. Calico had never been so happy to see food in her life. She loaded up her plate with potatoes, meats, and rolls and began to eat like she'd never eaten before. She ate seconds and actually laughed. She was always being aware though. She never opened her mouth too far because then someone would see her teeth. After dessert Professor Dumbledore stood once again.  
  
"Good night, and sleep well. Classes will start at eight am sharp. Breakfast starts at six thirty and goes to seven forty-five."  
  
The students rose and left the great hall but Calico hadn't moved two feet when Professor Dumbledore called her name.   
  
"Calico, I need to have a word with you."   
  
Calico nodded and motioned for Lily and James to go on ahead.   
  
"Yes sir?"   
  
"Let's go to my office."  
  
Calico walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. There was another male professor in there when she arrived.   
  
"Miss Lecka, this is Professor Brightman, he's the potions master here at Hogwarts. Now am I correct in understanding that your father is Maurice Lecka?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"So that would make you half and half."  
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Then Professor Brightman has agreed to make a potion for your condition. You will take it at the beginning of every week and it will sustain you for that whole week, starting tomorrow."   
  
"Yes sir. Thank you. But, will it take away these?" asked Calico opening her mouth.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"That's ok, I was always kind of fond of them," laughed Calico.   
  
Dumbledore escorted her to the Gryffindor Common room and she went to bed.   
  
The next morning Calico woke to the sound of girls bustling about in the room. It was still semi dark in her bed because the hangings were shut. She sat up in bed and flung open the bed curtains. She was so used to the blinds in her room being closed that when light spilled over the left side of her face she screamed out in pain as her skin sizzled. The pain stopped when someone threw her cloak over her.   
  
"Cal, are you ok?" asked Lily's voice on the other side of the cloak.   
  
"I will be," groaned Calico.   
  
"Shut the curtains!" yelled Lily.  
  
Calico heard the curtains shutting and then Lily took the cloak away from her face.   
  
"Oh, Calico, your face," said Lily.  
  
"It's ok, I'll be all right by noon," said Calico fanning her face.  
  
She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The whole side of her face was charred black. She groaned knowing that this was going to take energy to do and closed her eyes. When she opened them again her face was smooth again and she sighed. She washed and dressed and put the cloak back on before going out into the dormitory.   
  
"Alright?" asked Lily when Calico came out.   
  
"I will be, let's go, I'm starved!" said Calico 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Wow, it's been a really long time since I updated this......I found my manuscript...so I can update....yeah.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
They walked quickly to the Great Hall and took their seats. Calico looked up to see Professor Brightman walking towards them. Lily elbowed Calico.  
  
"Is he coming this way?"  
  
"Yes, I need medicine from him," replied Cal.  
  
Lily looked at Calico oddly before nodding slowly.  
  
"There you are Miss Lecka, drink it quickly though, it has a very foul taste."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Calico downed the goblet of red liquid and coughed. "Ew!"  
  
Lily laughed at the face made by Calico before returning to her breakfast. Calico ate hers gratefully. She hoped that after eating a good meal and having her potion that the energy she used this morning would be somewhat replenished.  
  
"Lils! Cal! Great to see you!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Morning James," said Cal without looking up.  
  
The owls swooped down and she noticed her mother's tawny owl Ether coming to her. She held out her arm and the owl landed holding out his leg to her. She untied the letter and read it.  
  
"My dear Calico,  
I got the letter from Professor Dumbledore last night. It's good you're taking that potion, you should be able to go out into the light. But please test it while you are inside before you run outdoors without your cloak. I have sent you a picture of your father and I to put on your bedside table. Yes, he looks somewhat normal. See you at Christmas.  
  
Love,  
Bridgette"  
  
Calico fished the picture out of the envelope and looked at it. Her mother's straight blonde hair and blue eyes stood out against her father's appearance. He was very tall with very pale skin, eyebrow length black hair, and black eyes that shone out against the white skin. Calico was just about a carbon copy of her father, save the skin tone and eye color. Her skin had more tone to it and her eyes were navy blue instead of black.  
  
"Is that your dad?" asked Lily, leaning over to get a better look at the picture.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You look a lot like him."  
  
"That's what my mother tells me," said Calico with a smile.  
  
"Does your dad have the same sensitivity to light?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes, yes he does," answered Calico, also staring at her father in the picture.  
  
They rose from their chairs a few minutes later and left for their frist class of the day. Calico was walking cloaked through the halls to charms with Lily, getting an odd stare every now and again from a passerby. They took seats that were near James and his friends and waited for Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Good Morning class! Welcome to your first day of charms! I'm going to take roll so when I call your name, please raise your hand to indicate that you are in fact present."  
  
Right before he called Calico's name he paused and looked up.  
  
"Lecka, Calico?"  
  
Calico raised her hand and his attention focused upon her.  
  
"Are you cold my dear?"  
  
"No sir, I'm quite comfortable."  
  
"Could you remove your cloak then?"  
  
"No sir, I'm afraid your room is a bit too bright."  
  
"She has a sensitivity to light Professor," said Lily quickly.  
  
Professor Flitwick waved his wand and the curtains snapped shut and the room was shadowed in darkness. He waved his wand again and lit the many torches on the walls of the room. Calico removed her cloak and laid it aside. She noted that most of the students were staring at her.  
  
"I like it when I can see all of my students," said Professor Flitwick with a smile. "Even you Miss Lecka."  
  
"The bell sounded an hour later and they got up for Transfiguration. Calico clasped her cloak and walked out into the hall.  
  
"That was a good lesson," said Calico to Lily.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun."  
  
"You guys are geeks," said James with a laugh.  
  
"You liked it too, just admit it."  
  
"Never."  
  
Time Jump (Beginning of Christmas Break)  
  
Calico woke early and did the usual morning routine. Since she'd been taking the potion she'd be able to build up the strength to go outside. This meant that she could go and have snowball fights with her friends on the grounds in the fresh fallen snow. She wasn't going home for Christmas. Her parents would be visiting her for one day and then they were off to Italy for Christmas. Today would be the day that her parents were coming. She smiled and put on an outfit that her mother had bought her in Paris and her heavy winter cloak.  
  
"Cal, you're honestly not going to go out in those designer clothes are you?" asked Lily upon seeing her pants.  
  
"Yes I am. I hate this outfit. My parents buy me the best stuff and sometimes I wish I could have stuff that isn't of some great value! Do you want some? I'll give you my clothes! They'll just buy me more!"  
  
Lily laughed as Calico began to throw shirts and sweaters onto her bed saying that they now belonged to Lily.  
  
"Wear what you like, I'll meet you in the common room!"  
  
Calico entered the common room and found the boys minus Peter sitting around the fireplace talking and eating toast.  
  
"Hey Cal! What's shakin'?" asked James handing her a piece of toast.  
  
"Waiting for Lily," said Cal taking a bite of the toast.  
  
"Then you'll be waiting all day."  
  
Cal laughed and Lily came out a few minutes later.  
  
"I do not take all day James Potter," said Lily with her hands resting on her hips.  
  
"Lets go outside!" said Cal enthusiastically.  
  
Not long after stepping onto the grounds, the snowball fight of the century occurred. After two hours of intense war the sound of hooves and crunching snow was heard as a carriage approached. Cal jumped up and began running towards it.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
Her cloak billowed behind her as she came to a halt in front of the carriage door. The rest of her friends followed behind her slowly. They first saw a tall woman get out of the coach. Hair that was gold and straight that fell gracefully onto her shoulders. Bright sparkling eyes and a warm smile. Calico hugged her mother and seemed to be bouncing on her feet as she waited for her father to get out of the coach. The first thing that anyone saw was the pale white hand that belonged to none other than Cal's father. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or anything that has to do with it.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Lily gasped when she saw Calico's father for the first time. He was very tall with almost perfectly white skin; his raven black hair fell in a part at his eyebrows, his black eyes shown out against the stark white of his face. He was dressed all in black with a heavy black traveling cloak fastened at his neck.  
  
Bridgette was talking with Calico and greeting all of her friends with handshakes and warm smiles. Her father however, remained silent and unmoving.  
  
"Maurice, please say hello to your daughter's friends."  
  
He turned and when the word "hello" ran off his tongue, a chill when up Lily's spine.  
  
"C'mon mummy, daddy, lets go in the castle for some hot chocolate."  
  
"I see you've gotten much strong," said Bridgette as the group moved into the castle.  
  
"Thanks to Professor Brightman," said Calico walking in after her mother.  
  
"He's still here? He was here when I was here," said Bridgette with a surprised tone. "He must be a million years old by now."  
  
As they walked through the halls a bit later, Lily was becoming curious about Calico's father. He was tall, with a dark atmosphere around him, and mysterious. He was completely unlike Calico. She wondered how her parents ended up together; they were at different ends of the spectrum.  
  
The Leckas left that evening after supper. Calico was upset to see them go, but she knew that she would see them again soon enough.  
  
"Lets go back to the Common Room. James and Sirius can nick us some tea and cookies from the kitchens," said Lily.  
  
"Since when did you become everyone's thief?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Since now!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
The two boys scuttled off and the rest went back to the Tower. Since no one else was in the Tower, and took the whole common room to themselves. James and Sirius returned a few minutes later with a tray of tea and cookies. At one point Calico go up and went up to the dormitory for a moment. There was a photo album of hers laying on the coffee table of the common room. James picked it up and began flipping through it.  
  
"I hate to say this, but her dad looks very scary with out his cloak. Its almost like he's a Vampire. Vampires are cool but I just don't wont to meet one in a dark alley," said James.  
  
"I hate Vampires. Their entire race should be exterminated," said Peter bitterly.  
  
At that moment they heard the sound of china breaking on the floor. Everyone jumped and turned. Calico stood there frozen, her teacup lay shattered on the floor.  
  
"Calico? What's the matter?" asked Sirius.  
  
"N-nothing," stammered Calico using her wand to clean up the glass shards.  
  
"You're a really bad liar," smiled Lily.  
  
Calico returned the smile uneasily before letting out a breath she seemed to have been holding.  
  
"I'll be back, I'll get more tea," said James leaving the Common room with the tray in his hands.  
  
"Cal, what's the matter?" asked Lily.  
  
"Nothing, I promise," said Calico.  
  
"You can't lie. You're really bad at it."  
  
"Why was Peter talking about Vampires?" asked Calico finally.  
  
"He's weird, you know that. Chill out hon, its not like he was suggesting that you're a vampire."  
  
James reappeared later with another pot of tea and tray of cookies. But it seemed as though he'd been gone longer than just a trip to the kitchens. Calico slept well that night and as a result woke up late the next morning. She dressed quickly and went out the door into the common room and found no body. When she reached the bottom of the steps into the Great Hall she found Lily and James in a heated argument.  
  
"James if she was she would have told me! And besides does she really seem like one to you?" yelled Lily.  
  
"Does who seem like what to who?" asked Calico.  
  
James backed up in fear. Calico looked confusedly between the two.  
  
"James got in his head that you're a Vampire because you're dad reminded him of a Vampire."  
  
"She is you twit." Said and oily voice.  
  
Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy sidled up to Calico and Lily.  
  
"Look at her skin," sad Severus. "And theses."  
  
Cal was grabbed roughly from behind and her hands twisted behind her back. Severus walked around and forced her lips open revealing her rather sharp pair of teeth. Lily gasped and backed up. Calico fought free and slammed her fist into Severus's face before running from the Great Hall. Tears streamed down her face as she burst out on to the grounds. Her secret was out. She sat shivering for a few hours before someone put a cloak over should shoulders. She looked up and saw sandy blonde hair and golden brown eyes.  
  
"Why are you here Remus? Aren't you afraid I'm going to suck your blood?" sniffed Calico.  
  
"No, you're too sweet. That's why you take that potion so you're almost like human." Said Remus.  
  
"How did he find out?" asked Cal.  
  
"James? Well he made a stop at the library lat night after seeing your father and showed us all and said 'Doesn't this look like Cal's dad?' This is Maurice Lecka."  
  
Calico hung her head and looked at the snow.  
  
"C'mon, they're ready to apologize."  
  
Remus helped her up and she gave him a hug. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her back inside. James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter were still sitting at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Cal," said Lily standing up. "I'm so sorry."  
  
It was one long line of apologies, with James' being the longest.  
  
"Apologies accepted," said Cal. "Now don't we have some mischief to commit?"  
  
One wintry day towards the end of break Cal was walking outside one the freshly fallen snow. It was completely silent except for her own feet. Calico got that feeling that she was being watched. She stopped and turned and was met with a blow to the face that knocked her out cold.  
  
"Remus, have you seen Cal?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, but she said she was going for a walk," said Remus looking up at her.  
  
"She's been gone for three hours!"  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
The pair hunted all over the inside of the school for her. Lily burst out the front door and onto the grounds with Remus at her heels. Lily ran out and down towards the lake. She saw a heap down near the bank. She gasped and ran down to the bank and sank to her knees next to Calico's still figure. Her skin and lips were tinged a blue frost color. A large gash above her right eye and a bruise that covered the whole side of her face that could be seen.  
  
"Oh my god she isn't dead is she?" said Lily taking note to all the extra blood around her face and head.  
  
"I don't think so," said Remus checking for a pulse. He turned her onto her back carefully and Lily gasped and turned away. The whole left side of her face was ripped open. He picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing with Lily sobbing behind him.  
  
"Lily, she's not dead," said Remus putting a hand on her shoulder after Madame Pomfrey ushered him out.  
  
Remus steered Lily back to the common room where they found the rest of their friends.  
  
"Hey you guys, did you find Cal?" asked James.  
  
"Yes, and she was severely injured. We need to figure out who did this," said Lily darkly.  
  
Remus gave her a sidelong glance and for a second he thought she was about to go berserk and kill somebody.  
  
"I think we should just wait until she wakes up and ask her who did it. That way we don't wrongfully accuse someone of doing something that they didn't do." Said Sirius.  
  
They stared at him in shock.  
  
"Did that hurt you in anyway?" asked Lily still staring.  
  
"Did what hurt me?" asked Sirius.  
  
"That brilliant thought," said James.  
  
"Guys, I'm not as think as you dumb I am," said Sirius cracking a smile.  
  
The group continued to study and go about doing what they had been doing but Lily had begun to pace.  
  
"Lily, please stop before you wear a hole in the floor," said James.  
  
"I can't, I'm worried."  
  
"You shouldn't be worrying about me."  
  
They turned towards the portrait hole and saw Cal leaning just inside.  
  
"CAL!" exclaimed Lily. "You're alright!"  
  
"Of course I'm alright. I'm immortal, sort of. As long as my heart beats I can regenerate.  
  
"That's amazing," said James in awe.  
  
"Who did this to you?" asked Remus seriously.  
  
"Who else?" said Cal with a shrug. "Lucius Malfoy, but I wouldn't bother trying to convict him of it because he daddy will get him out of it and manage to somehow get me expelled."  
  
"Well we can't let that happen now can we?" said Sirius with a smile.  
  
"No, I just thought that I would give him a bit of a scare," said Cal with a smirk.  
  
"I like the way she thinks," said Sirius with a glint in his eye. 


End file.
